What Happened to Frederick
What Happened to Frederick Episode Number: Season 1, Episode 13 Directed By: Dean White Air Date: February 19, 2012 Previous Episode: Skin Deep Next Episode Dreamy "What Happened to Frederick" is the 13th episode of the American fairy tale/drama television series Once Upon a Time, which aired in the United States on ABC on February 19, 2012. The series takes place in the fictional seaside town of Storybrooke, Maine , in which the residents are actually characters from various fairy tales that were transported to the "real world" town by a powerful curse. In this episode, David finds his love for Mary Margaret growing stronger and finally agrees to end his loveless marriage with Kathryn by telling her about his secret relationship, and Emma Swan becomes more intrigued with The Stranger, while Prince James is asked by Abigail to recover something precious that was lost to her. It was written by David H. Goodman and was directed by Dean White. Plot 'Opening Sequence' A golden, lifeless statue of a man under a gazebo is shown in the forest. 'In the Character's Past' In the Enchanted Forest, King George's men hunt for Prince James who has fled his wedding to Princess Abigail. James narrowly escapes, with Abigail's help. When he asks why she would do this, Abigail tells James she does not want this arranged marriage any more than he does. She takes him to a monument containing a life-sized, golden statue of Frederick, the man she loves. During an ambush, he had tried to protect her father, King Midas, but had accidentally touched him and been transformed to gold by Midas' curse. Abigail explains that there is a lake with waters reported to have enough magic to restore Frederick, but no man has come back from that lake alive. James agrees to risk it because if he succeeds, Abigail's suffering will end, but if he fails, his own suffering will end. Abigail takes James to the lake and shows him a shrine where others have left offerings to appease the creature within. She offers to accompany him, but James tells her he will go on alone since he does not want any life in his hands but his own. He commands the beast to show itself and is answered by a beautiful Siren. Even though James knows the deceptive nature of the siren, she transforms into the image of Snow White and attempts to seduce him. It takes all his will to refuse the temptress so she tries to drown him by force. James manages to cut himself free and stab the siren to death. He returns to Abigail victorious and the water restores Frederick to life. The reunited lovers are overjoyed and grateful. James is inspired to carry on his quest to find his love, Snow White. He meets Red Riding Hood, who informs him that Snow White left to look for him and tell him she loves him. James realizes King George forced Snow White to tell him she doesn't love him. With the King's men closing in on James, he pulls Red Riding Hood up on his horse and the two escape. 'Storybrooke' In the present day, Kathryn tells David she has been accepted at a law school in Boston. She figures they could use a fresh start, but David only replies that he needs to take a walk, leaving out the fact that he is taking this walk with Mary Margaret. He tells Mary Margaret that he chooses her over his wife and is not going to leave Storybrooke. Mary Margaret insists he must tell Kathryn the truth and let her go to Boston alone. David attempts to do this but instead makes up an excuse about not reconnecting as he breaks up with Kathryn. She is devastated, but remains unaware that there is another woman involved. Later on, Kathryn stops by Regina's home, where she tells the Mayor about David leaving her. Regina shows photographic evidence to Kathryn about David and Mary Margaret's affair. Meanwhile, David tells Mary Margaret he told Kathryn about them. Soon after, Kathryn slaps Mary Margaret's face in the middle of school and tells the confused teacher that David lied to them both. Later, Mary Margaret notices people are avoiding her and whispering behind her back. She bumps into Granny who tells her she should be ashamed of herself. She asks David why he never told Kathryn the truth, to which he replies that he didn't want anyone to get hurt. She tells him that they do not have love but something destructive that must stop, so she breaks up with him. The Stranger tells Emma Swan his name is August Wayne Booth. He tells her to meet him outside of Granny's Diner after work. In the meantime, August is restoring Henry's book, handling the pages in a darkroom, applying a chemical, hanging them up to dry, then assembling the book anew. At the end of the day, August and Emma meet and he takes her to an old well for a drink of water. August explains to a confused Emma that the well is supposed to have restorative qualities and will restore what was lost. Hours later, as Emma starts brushing leaves off her car, she finds the red metal box that holds Henry's book, while August secretly watches her. Elsewhere, Kathryn goes to see Regina again, this time to apologize for what she said. Kathryn admits that she was never in love with David, and that she is moving to Boston alone. Kathryn adds that she wrote letters to both David and Mary Margaret telling them to be together, as they looked happy in the pictures. Insistent on preventing this act of forgiveness from becoming known, Regina steals the letter addressed to David and burns it. Later, Emma returns the book to Henry, who believes that its discovery is a sign that things will change for the better. Kathryn sets off in her car for Boston. As per Henry's warning about people trying to leave, her car winds up in a ditch. It is discovered by the school gym teacher, who was Frederick in the Enchanted Forest. However, Kathryn is missing. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Eion Bailey as Pinocchio/August Booth *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Raphael Sbarge as Jiminy Cricket/Archie Hopper *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Beverley Elliot as Granny *Meghan Ory as Red Riding Hood/Ruby *Anastasia Griifith as Princess Abigail/Kathryn Nolan *Alan Dale as King George/Albert Spencer *Greyston Holt as Frederick/Jim *Aria Pullman as Siren Trivia Production Notes= *The opening title card features Frederick as a statue. *The recap video at the beginning of this episode and "Heart of Darkness", contains an alternate take of the shot where August shows Emma his typewriter in "7:15 A.M.". In the original scene, a smiling August opens the lid on the box. The alternate take has a different color palette, and August has a blank, expressionless look on his face. |-|Goofs= *Jim's car license plate is 40F5TH, which is the same as Regina's; indicating it was a reused prop. |-|Other Notes= REAWAKENED: A ONCE UPON A TIME TALE *David and Mary Margaret have been having an affair "for the last couple of weeks". *When Kathryn disappears, Emma receives several emergency calls, first from a motorist, then from David, and lastly from Regina.